E G O
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: "Aku benci Kak Hali! Egois! Menyebalkan!"/ Dan ketika Taufan beranjak, ia ingin menghentikannya. Namun sayang Ego mengalahkannya. Siblings!Halitau


**E G O**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Story By Chesee-ssu**

 **Warning: Standar applied**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin (?)**

* * *

 _Happy reading …_

* * *

"Aku benci Kak Hali! Egois! Menyebalkan!" teriak Taufan penuh amarah. Keping birunya membulat sempurna, giginya bergemeretak keras.

"Kaupikir aku senang punya adik sepertimu, hah!? Harusnya kau sadar kalau kau itu pengganggu!" suara Halilintar naik beberapa oktaf, nadanya dingin dan menusuk.

Perkataan Halilintar cukup membuat Taufan terdiam, dia tahu bahwa Halilintar tipe orang yang gampang tersulut emosinya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun kakaknya marah dengan ucapan yang menyakitkan baginya. Delapan belas tahun dia hidup, tak pernah Halilintar mengucapkan kata _pengganggu_ ketika Taufan menggodanya. Dan sekarang, ucapan itu keluar dari amarah kakaknya. Kata-kata itu menusuk dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar, air mata Taufan mengalir deras.

"Ha! Aku memang pengganggu buatmu. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, _Kakak_! Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu: aku juga membencimu. Sangat."

Halilintar tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan adiknya tidak benar, maka dari itu dia tidak mengambil hati apa yang Taufan ucapkan. Tetapi sorot mata dan senyumnya yang menyedihkan sungguh membuat Halilintar mati rasa. Senyuman adiknya pelan-pelan mengambil napasnya. Rasanya begitu sesak. Begitu ngilu.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Mereka diam. Kata-kata hanya membuat sayatan hati mereka bertambah. Kata-kata hanya akan memperparah keadaan mereka.

Akhirnya, Taufan berdiri dari kasur, bersiap meninggalkan kamarnya. Ralat, kamar _mereka_. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan mereka ... yang perlahan memudar.

"Mau kemana?" Halilintar ingin menggapai tangan adiknya, menghentikannya. Namun ego mengalahkannya.

Taufan menoleh, senyuman menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi terukir di wajahnya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku 'kan _pengganggu_."

Lalu, setelah kalimat itu meluncur, Taufan berlalu. Meninggalkan sosok kakaknya yang terdiam dalam penyesalan yang terlambat.

Xxx

Tadinya, kehidupan Ochobot benar-benar menyenangkan. Novel misteri dalam genggaman, secangkir teh hangat di samping kursinya, dan suasana tenang di kos-kosannya. Yah, Ochobot selalu menghabiskan waktu seperti ini setiap malam, seperti kakek-kakek tua, tapi ia menikmatinya.

Dan disaat kehidupannya yang bahagia dimulai, saat itu pula bencana datang. Kehidupannya diusik oleh ketukan pintu yang terus-menerus. Ketukan pintu itu makin kencang, memaksa Ochobot untuk meninggalkan surganya untuk sementara.

"Iya, sebentar," ucap Ochobot kalem, namun hatinya penuh sumpah serapah. Sungguh, ketika pintunya ia buka, maka ia akan memaki-maki orang yang mengganggunya saat ini.

Saat pintu ia buka, ucapan-ucapan kasar yang ingin ia lontarkan mendadak hilang. Hatinya mendadak teriris saat melihat sosok di depannya begitu menyedihkan. Yah, mata sembab dan senyuman yang dipaksakan adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan bagi Ochobot. Tak pernah ia melihat sahabat karibnya begitu menyedihkan. Seingatnya, Taufan adalah manusia yang periang dan menyilaukan. Bukan pemuda suram dan penuh keputusasaan begini.

Tanpa kata-kata, Ochobot menggenggam tangan Taufan, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kosnya, mempersilahkan Taufan duduk di kursi tempat ia bersantai tadi. Ochobot berlalu dan Taufan tetap bisu. Ia dapat merasakan begitu canggungnya suasana ini. Begitu canggung sampai Ochobot mati gaya.

Akhirnya Ochobot kembali, dengan membawa secangkir coklat panas di tangannya. Tersenyum, ia berikan cangkir itu pada Taufan. Taufan mengulurkan tangan, menerima coklat panasnya. Senyum Ochobot makin mengembang saat raut wajah Taufan sedikit berubah.

"Ini enak." Akhirnya! Ochobot benar-benar lega saat mendengar Taufan bersuara juga. Ia pun tersenyum sebagai balasan ucapan Taufan.

"Tentu saja enak, 'kan aku yang buat," ucap Ochobot dengan nada bangga, Taufan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hei, Ochobot, apa aku boleh menginap di sini?"

Ia sudah menduga bahwa Taufan akan berkata demikian. Maka dari itu ia menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang ia bisa. "Tentu saja, kau selalu diterima di sini, kawan!"

Untuk saat ini, membuat Taufan ceria kembali adalah prioritas utamanya. Ia akan menunggu kapan temannya akan memberitahunya. Karena ia percaya, Taufan pasti akan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Mau main ular tangga?" tawar Ochobot seraya menyeringai, Taufan tertawa sebelum menerima tawaran itu.

"Hahaha, jangan menangis ya kalau kalah."

Xxx

Taufan terbangun ketika mendengar suara tirai disibak. Matanya melirik Ochobot yang sedang membuka jendela kamarnya. Kini keping birunya bergulir malas, melihat kamar yang ditumpanginya berantakan akibat perbuatan mereka tadi malam. Yah, di kamar Ochobot terdapat banyak barang yang berserakan; kartu poker, ular tangga, botol soda, dan tumpukan komik yang tak tertata. Taufan pun bangkit dari kasur, lalu mencoba membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan.

"Nanti saja beres-beresnya, Taufan. Sekarang kita makan dulu."

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Kalau cuma mie si, aku bisa." Taufan tertawa mendengar ucapan Ochobot. Yah, jadi anak kos membuat Ochobot jago memasak, apalagi mie instan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita—"

"Eittss." Tangan Ochobot maju ke depan, menandakan bahwa Taufan tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan memasak. "Kau itu tamu, oke? Jadi biar aku yang memasak."

"Tapi—"

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi. Nanti tinggal makan saja."

"Tapi aku tidak bawa baju."

"Bajumu ada di lemariku."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Waktu itu bajumu ketinggalan, jadi kusimpan." Jelas Ochobot, saat Taufan hendak bertanya lagi, Ochobot menendang Taufan tanpa aba-aba. Taufan pun terguling dan jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat; bokong yang menungging dan kepala yang mencium lantai. Ochobot mati-matian menahan tawa saat melihat rekannya menderita, tak memperdulikan makian yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Sudah, sudah. Cepat mandi sana." Perintah Ochobot membuat wajah Taufan tertekuk.

"Badanku masih sakit, tahu!" protes Taufan. Tangannya mengelus pipinya yang masih sakit akibat dicium lantai.

"Ya sudah. Sini aku mandiin."

Bagaikan sihir, Taufan pun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Ochobot pun tertawa lagi.

Xxx

Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya menoleh di sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Sisi ranjang yang kosong itu dingin karena tidak ada yang menempati. Padahal baru sehari adiknya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sepi sekali. Biasanya di hari libur begini si biru hiperaktif itu masih asyik di alam mimpi. Malah, saking asyiknya ia sampai mengambil alih ranjang dan Halilintar terpaksa bangun dan memukul Taufan dengan keras.

Tapi itu biasanya.

Halilintar menghela napas berat, sebenarnya tadi malam bisa saja ia menghentikan adiknya pergi dari rumah. Namun ego menahannya, ia tak mau melihat tatapan menyedihkan Taufan. Ia benci ketika Taufan melayangkan ribuan pertanyaan untuknya. Ia tidak mau … ia tidak mau kalau Taufan tahu bahwa ia … seorang kakak yang lemah. Dan juga, ia benci jika harus melihat wajah adiknya yang terluka jika tahu bahwa kakaknya tak seperti dugaannya.

Ya, ia egois. Ia mengetahui semua hal tentang adiknya tapi adiknya tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Tapi itu semua ia lakukan agar adiknya selalu tersenyum cerah, layaknya matahari pagi yang selalu bersinar.

Disaat ia sedang memikirkan sang adik, _handphone_ nya bergetar di atas meja. Halilintar mengambil dan membuka pesannya. Tak lama kemudian, senyum tipis ia sunggingkan. Ia berdiri mengambil jaket dan menyambar kunci motornya. Kali ini pasti … pasti ia akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan adiknya.

Xxx

"Kau sedang apa?"

Ochobot mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Taufan. Ia pun menunjukkan isi layar _handphone_ nya, menampilkan unduhan yang baru berjalan. Taufan pun mengangguk paham. "Oo, lagi download Adudu Go!, toh." Ochobot pun mengangguk pelan, lalu menaruh handphonenya di atas meja.

Taufan menyendok mienya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Awhkhir-akhwir ini game ithu memang thenar sekali. Themanku saja bhanyak yang download aplikhasinya."

"Makan dulu saja, Taufan. Baru bicara," ucap Ochobot seraya menahan tawa. "Yah, game ini memang sedang tenar, teman-teman osis saja juga main, kok." Ochobot menyeruput kuah mienya, nikmat. "Ah, tapi tidak semua, kok. Kak Hali katanya tak main Adudu Go!"

Entah kenapa, setelah Ochobot berbicara, Taufan tak melanjutkan makannya. Taufan terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Ochobot pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Taufan …," panggil Ochobot pelan, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan setetes air mata yang jatuh itu menandakan bahwa Taufan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ochobotttttt … hueeee heee…," Taufan menangis kencang, ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ochobot. Ochobot hanya diam seraya mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Ochobot, aku telah berbuat jahat," ucap Taufan dengan suara serak. "Aku … aku bilang kalau aku membenci Kak Hali. Padahal … padahal … aku tidak pernah membencinya."

"Kalau begitu bilang saja yang sejujurnya."

"Tapi aku benci! Aku benci sikapnya!" Taufan melepaskan pelukan Ochobot. "Dia curang! Dia tahu semua tentangku tapi aku … aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentangnya." Taufan menangis lagi. "Bahkan, aku tak tahu bahwa lututnya cedera parah sehingga tidak bisa ikut pertandingan."

"Mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Justru karena itu aku—"

 _Tok tok tok_

Ketukan itu memotong pembicaraan mereka. Taufan dan Ochobot saling pandang. Ochobot pun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Taufan. "Jangan lampiaskan amarahmu padaku, oke? Akan lebih tepat kau lampiaskan amarahmu pada orang yang mengetuk pintu itu."

Taufan terdiam, mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya. Setelah paham, ia pun melotot pada Ochobot. "Kau—"

"Cepat temui dia dan selesaikan urusan kalian."

"Tapi—"

"Apa? Kau mau menghindar lagi?" Taufan tersentak mendengar ucapan Ochobot. Ia menggigit bibirnya, pertanda ragu. "Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika kalian berkomunikasi satu sama lain."

Taufan menoleh ke arah pintu. Suara ketukan masih terdengar. Ia pun berdiri lalu melenggang meninggalkan Ochobot, mendekati pintu dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan mental jika nanti kakaknya akan memarahinya. Pintu dibuka pelan dan netranya menangkap sosok kakaknya dengan wajah datar.

Setelahnya, ia merasakan hangatnya tubuh sang kakak. Halilintar merengkuhnya.

Dan mereka melupakan entitas Ochobot yang tersenyum cerah melihat mereka berdua.

Xxx

Ochobot _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang menyentuh hati. Ya, seorang kakak yang memeluk adiknya erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Sempat Ochobot merasa lega karena kakak beradik itu berbaikan. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, di ruang tamunya, mereka berdua kembali bertengkar. Keduanya saling berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk satu sama lain. Wajah mereka memancarkan amarah sampai udara menjadi panas karena mereka.

"Tuh, kan! Kak Hali egois, aku harus apa agar Kak Hali mau terbuka padaku?" Teriak Taufan keras, sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya, entah sakit hati atau hanya dramatisir semata.

Halilintar pun tak mau kalah, ia pun ikut berteriak. "Kau yang melebih-lebihkan! Ini hanya luka kecil, tahu! Cerita padamu pun percuma!"

"Cedera lutut kau bilang luka kecil, hah? Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, sih!?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Teriak Halilintar, protes dikatai bodoh oleh adiknya.

"Ya memang Kak Hali bodoh! Kak Hali egois!" ujar Taufan. "Kakak curang … benar-benar curang. Kakak tahu semua tentangku, tapi aku … kakak cedera saja aku tak tahu …," suara Taufan semakin kecil. "Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi … aku tahu kau cedera dari Kak Fang! Kenapa kau terbuka dengan orang lain dibanding adikmu sendiri! Apakah kau merasa kalau aku tak perlu mendengarkan keluh kesahmu karena kau kakakku? Aku tak perlu itu, aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu. Tentang kakakku yang selalu ada untukku."

Halilintar tersentak mendengar ucapan jujur adiknya, mati-matian ia tahan senyumnya.

"Kau benar, karena aku seorang kakak, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah, apalagi dihadapan adikku sendiri." Halilintar mengusap rambut Taufan pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Dan kau tak perlu tahu apapun tentangku. Yang harus kau tahu hanya satu; aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Hangat. Dada Taufan terasa hangat ketika kalimat itu terucap di mulut kakaknya.

Taufan pun menepis tangan yang bertengger di rambutnya. Wajah kesal ia tampakkan pada Halilintar. "Mana bisa begitu, dong! Aku kan juga mau tahu banyak hal tentang Kak Hali."

Halilintar menghela napas. Kalau begini dia bisa apa, melihat keteguhan adiknya membuatnya luluh juga. Mungkin ia akan memulai mencoba terbuka pada adiknya, melepaskan egonya sedikit tidak salah, bukan?

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya," Halilintar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sebelum itu, ayo kita pulang. Jangan menyusahkan Ochobot terus."

"Tapi janji habis itu kakak cerita semua tentangmu."

Halilintar menghela napas. "Terserahlah."

"Yeyy! Maaf ya Ochobot kita me—eh? Kamu ngapain?" Tanya Taufan saat melihat Ochobot memegang _handphone_ nya sambil tertawa setan. Ochobot pun tersentak dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Dan, kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Kalian 'kan temanku." Senyum manis Ochobot merupakan pertanda bahwa Ochobot benar-benar baik. Dalam hatinya Taufan berterima kasih karena memiliki sahabat seperti Ochobot.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Halilintar yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku. Taufan pun berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ochobot. Ochobot, masih dengan senyum yang sama melambaikan tangannya dan melihat kakak beradik yang semakin menjauh. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Ochobot pun tertawa jahat seraya melihat _handphone_ nya.

"Hehehehe, ini pasti akan jadi trending topik di sekolah." Ujar Ochobot pelan. Ochobot bersyukur mereka melupakan bahwa ia termasuk salah satu anggota jurnalistik sekolah. Dan tentu saja pertengkaran ketua osis dan adiknya yang berakhir indah itu akan menjadi _trending topic_ seantaro sekolah.

* * *

 **a/n: haihaiiii, ketemu keju lagi. Maaf banget ini fic apabanget soalnya ini fic pas dibuat lagi galau (?) dan ketika ga galau lagi endingnya malah jadi gini :"") ah makasih lo ya yang udah baca, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau ada yang memberi kritik atau saran XD baibai *terbangmelayangdengannagatercinta**


End file.
